


Extended Play

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [32]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Kink Meme, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Service Top, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: She wasn't sure whether Claude's routine should be called pampering or teasing, but at any rate, he was good at it.A.K.A. LysiClaude with service top and premature ejaculation kink
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Extended Play

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=994524).

She wasn't sure whether Claude's routine should be called pampering or teasing, but at any rate, he was good at it. 

"Don't your arms get tired?" she asked, after tightening into yet another orgasm around two of his fingers for the third or fourth (she already lost count) time.

"Not when you feel this good inside," he hummed, curling those same digits upward and rubbing his thumbs against her clit while the other one pressed at her nipple.

Right when she felt another climax coming, he paused and took his fingers out with a sly grin before bringing it to her mouth for her to lick through the whines.

"Be patient now, it's only going to get better from here."

In actuality, she didn't need to wait that long for him to dip between her legs and start licking, but he liked it when she acted needy and pouty-- said it made pleasing her even better for him. So she pulled at his hair and pressed her lower legs against his back, a squeak escaping her mouth when he inserted three fingers while he continued to flick at her nub with the tip of his tongue.

"You want more?" he asked, after her thighs were done shaking and squeezing the sides of his face (which was probably going to leave beard burn, but she didn't give a damn at the moment).

"G-gods, give me some time to calm down first," she breathed, pulling him up into a kiss.

He was happy to oblige, both hands massaging across her torso before settling on her breasts. His mouth began working its way down once she began grinding into one of his thighs again-- kissing and nipping along her jawline, neck, and collarbones before sucking on her breasts, his tongue poking and swirling around her nipples all along.

"Ah, Claude..."

She held onto his forearm while her back arched into yet another orgasm, and when her vision came back into focus again, he was grinning at her with half-lidded eyes, like he was the one who got to come multiple times.

"What's so funny?" she murmured, more rhetorically than anything else, as she slid her hand down and interlocked their fingers together.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that," his other hand ran down her stomach, "it's so much fun to play with you like this."

He put a little more emphasis on the word "play--" to tease her, she knew, although she definitely didn't mind this type of "playing."

"Hmph."

He flipped her over onto her elbows and knees and began fingering her again-- three in her cunt and a thumb hooked into her ass, making her raise her hips higher while her upper body collapsed even further into the sheets.

"May as well add another," she heard him say, before pulling the three fingers out. 

"Ah-- ?!"

When he filled her again, there was yet another finger stretching her out-- she squeezed around the width, just to feel how much there was, and jolted when his other hand began massaging her clit. 

"Try to relax~"

Easier said than done, she thought, as he began pumping as hard and deep as he could, thoroughly ravaging her hole even without his cock going inside. One of her hands slid to her breasts and began kneading, small moans escaping her throat as she felt the light aches from the bruises and bites he left earlier.

"Claude-- so close," she panted, tears in the corners of her eyes as heat and pressure built.

He answered with kisses down the back of her neck. Her insides convulsed right as he licked and bit down, clear liquid spurting onto the sheets below alongside her squeals.

"Hah..."

She barely felt the world around her in the next few seconds, aside from the two of them nestled in each other's arms after her lower body had collapsed into the sheets as well.

After another extended kiss, messy and warm and fuzzy like the rest of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?" he asked, muscles tensing upon feeling the head of his cock against her slit.

"I'm spent," she replied, slinging her arms over his shoulders as well. "You should get to, ah, come, too..."

"And you want it inside?" his eyes were already a little wild at the prospect, so she eagerly nodded. "Hey, you know how it goes-- I won't do it until I hear you say it all of it out loud."

"For saint's sake, Claude," she huffed, a blush creeping up her face upon readying herself to speak the words, which somehow felt more obscene than everything else they just did.

"Well?"

She coughed and cleared her throat.

"P-please, come inside," his cock pushed in, teasingly slow, trying to draw it out as much as possible, "I want to feel you, ngh, pump me full of cum, right now...!"

He didn't need the encouragement to do what she just asked, but it certainly helped, his hips snapping forward with a certain desperation she rarely saw on him. 

"Oh-- shit, you're tight," he growled, leaning in to kiss her again, "you always feel so fucking good, you know that, Lys? I just-- can't last--"

He shivered and cursed against her neck, warm liquid dribbling out soon afterwards, running down onto the sheets. There were lots-- as usual-- and although he explained that he did all the previous things to make up for how he finished too fast, she liked this part just as much-- after all, when else would she get to see him lose control like this? 

"...Lysithea."

It was just for a moment, but she always savored it, feeling how overwhelming both his lust and love towards her was, despite his usual teasings.

"Wait," she tightened her legs around his waist when she felt him try to pull out after going limp, "I want to...stay like this for a while."

"As you wish, princess," he winked, landing a kiss on her cheek this time.

She giggled and reciprocated, until it turned into a competition to place more pecks all over each other's faces-- their lower bodies still connected and messy with fluids.

He finally rolled off and plopped down next to her when her legs became too tired to continue holding on. 

"Thank you," she heard him say. 

"Hm...?" she turned to her side to snuggle him, her eyes closing on their own from exhaustion. "I should...be the one...thanking you..."

He simply chuckled and stroked her hair in response.

She drifted off to sleep while listening to his heartbeat, feeling lucky that he was always there to do whatever he could for her.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
